Rons Secret
by Minimelch
Summary: It takes place in their Fourth year. RonHermione I'm not good at summarys


Ron sat under the shining sun by the frozen lake thinking. 'What am I going to do??' Just then Harry came and sat under the tree by him. "What's up??" "What do u think? You saw me I was looking at my feet the whole time. She didn't even understand me." "Then ask her again" "There's no way" "C'mon, if you just tell her how you feel I bet she'll say yes," "No, I am just going to make a fool of myself. I am not going to walk up to her and be like, oh hey hermione! I just wanted to say that I have an undying love for you and I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Yule ball with me. Hell no, I am not doing that, thanks for trying Harry but you can't fix this one." And with that Ron got up and went back inside. What am I going to do, I can't go back to the Gryffindor tower, and I have nothing to do in the library, I'll just go to the Quidditch pitch. Ron made his way to the broom closet and got his broom, it might be freezing, but I need to get away from this school. He walked along the path to the Quidditch pitch and realized that the snow was up to his shins and turned back around. 'Nobody wants me anywhere near them except Harry but I can't talk to him, He'll just tell me to go to Hermione, I am not reliving that event.' **************************************************************************** ****************** Ron walked up to hermione and looked down at his feet. "Whodyouliktogototheballwithme?" "What??" "Dnlkhfsdfos" "Whatever" She turned and left to go up to the girl's dormitory. *************************************************************************** ******************* **************************************************************************** ****************** "RON! RON!! WAKE UP RON!! We need to get him to Madame  
  
Pomfrey. Hurry!!" It was Hermione "Harry, he still has a pulse, he must've fallen un-conscious because of the cold." Ron heard foot steps and other voices but fell unconscious again.  
  
Then next thing he knew he was being chased by Hermione. She was yelling at him "YOU STUPID GIT I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGIN GET OUT OF MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron fell and felt the nice feeling of sheets. Sheets?????? He opened his eyes. He saw one figure sitting in the chair next to his bed rubbing his eyes. He must've been in the hospital wing. He looked over at the door and he made out somebody pacing up and down, he rubbed his eyes and noticed it was Harry sitting in the chair and hermione pacing. "What's going on?" Ron asked just then he felt a sharp pain all over his face, and hands. Hermione stopped pacing and rushed over to his bed "Ron!! Are you alright? Oh Ron we were so worried that you died. You were just lying on the ground and Harry was looking for you and then he saw something on the ground and it was you and he ran inside and got me and then we had Neville go get Madame pomfrey and then you didn't wake up for a week and we got SO worried and we thought." "CALM DOWN!" yelled Ron "I'm alrightahhhhhhh" the pain came back in his hand. "What's going on in here" came Madam Pomfreys voice "Ron's awake" said Harry "How Ya doing mate?" "Pretty good except for the pains on my face and the pains in my hands." Said Ron "That's just a mild frost bite take this and everything should be alright." Said Madam Pomfrey handing Ron and Potion. "Thank you." Ron took the potion and drank it, he immediately felt an improvement. His face started to get its feeling back and his hands started to feel normal. "You will be able to leave tonight." Said the nurse. "Thank you, what did I miss in class??" asked Ron to Hermione and Harry The trio sat in the hospital talking about all that has been happening that week when Ron fell asleep and the other two had to leave for dinner. Ron finally awoke and went to back to the Gryffindor tower. As he entered threw the tower tunnel he saw Fred and George showing more of there pranks and tricks with there candies and enchanted gags and pranks. He saw Harry and hermione sitting at one table so he walked over to where they were. "Ron!!" said hermione hugging him, Ron blushed. "Hey Mate!" said Harry "Hey you guys its nice to see you to Hermione!" He smiled "Sorry I can't carry on this conversation but there's Ginny and I need to talk to her." Harry Got up and walked over to his girlfriend. "Listen Ron, I'm sorry about what happened last week I just." "No Hermione I'm sorry but I have something to tell you." He drew in a breath "can we take a walk?" "Um. yeah sure." They left threw the portrait hole and walked around the halls trying to find a special room. "Ron where are you taking me??" "You'll see," he dragged her into a room The room was no ordinary room it was decorated for Christmas and was very Romantic, candles were lit every where and there was mistletoe in random places. Ron turned to Hermione who was looking at the room "Hermione.?" "Yeah," They looked into each others eyes and Ron felt his knees melt. "I REALLY like you. I dream about you day and night, I just wanted to tell you that and I love you hermione." "Ohhhh. Ron, I never thought you would actually say that." "I knew it I blew it didn't I?" "No, no, no. I like you too. I REALLY like you. And ." Just then Ron leaned in and pulled Hermione close to him and then there lips met, fireworks went off in Ron's mind, Hermione opened her mouth slightly and Ron took the opportunity to explore it her tongue doing the same and then Hermione broke the kiss and Ron pulled her into I tight hug. Hermione buried her face in his shoulder. "I want this all the time," He said "So do I" "After that snogging session do you think you would want to go to the Yule ball with me?" He smiled she smiled back "I can't see myself with anyone else. And Ron??" "Yeah," "How did you get this room?" "It's the room of requirement. I remember Fred telling me about and so I thought to myself that I needed a romantic place to talk to you. Oh and here," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Heart shaped locket and on it, it said H+R. "Oh Ron it's beautiful." "Turn around." She did so and Ron put the locket on her neck. "This way you'll always know your mine."  
The End.for now 


End file.
